Felicita's Mirror
by Nekosama01
Summary: Felicita and everyone has settled down. But when a mysterious girl named Aria comes to visit, she twists things up a bit. Could she stronger and much more powerful? Pairings: [FelicitaxLiberta][DebitoxOC] - change of pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl stared across the field. A fresh breeze flew past her lime green hair, brushing her doll like face ever so lightly. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Sister...how long will it be until I get to see you?" she whispered into the wind.

* * *

Felicita's POV

Once again, while I pace around the hallways, I could hear Papa's angry words and lots of crashing. The door opened and Liberta and Nova looked terrified. "Yes sir, we won't every do that again," they said together.

Papa laughed and glared meancingly. "You both should know better," he growled.

The door shut tight once more. I checked over them. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

Liberta laughed nervously. "Yea, we're okay."

Nova glared at him. "What do you mean? We're grounded you idiot!"

Liberta glared right back.

I giggled. Just then, Jolly walks over to us. "Milady, there is someone here. Make sure you tell your father. Meet everyone else in front of the house," he said.

He walks away, leaving us three confused. Luca rushes by, carrying table cloths and plates. "Mistress! Go wash up and tell Papa that a guest is here!" Luca shouts.

"Why is he on the rush?" Liberta questioned.

"I don't know..." I muttured.

* * *

Mondo's POV

I smashed my fist on the table. "You mean she is still alive?!" I shouted.

Dante flinched. "She is coming soon. You must get ready. She took the time to sail over here."

I looked away. Sumire glared at me. "She maybe a stranger to our waters but she is still family."

I sighed. "Alright. We shall see what happens now..."

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone was on the edge. Papa stood in front of everyone. A black carriage with black stallions pulled forth. A slim woman stepped out. Everyone's eyes widen except for Papa's, Sumire's, Jolly's, and Dante's. "Welcome, Aria," Papa greeted.

The woman, who was no older then 19 year old Felicita, looked similar to Felicita herself. Except for her green hair that was in a side ponytail and her grey eyes. "Nice to see you again, Papa," she bowed.

Nova swore he has seen her before but nothing clicked together perfectly. "Everyone, this is Aria Bacino. She is from Japan and is going to stay here from now on," Papa bellowed.

Everyone nodded. Felicita blushed. _She's so pretty_

Aria scanned the crowd. Her eyes widen when she saw Jolly. "Jolly!" she shouted. She ran over and gave him a hug. "It's been so long, Jolly," she smiled.

The rest gasped. "JOLLY, HOW DID YOU KNOW HER?!" Liberta exploded.

"I gave her the oppurtunity to make a contract with the Taracco." Jolly explained.

"So, what card do you have contracted with?" Felicita asked.

Aria let go of Jolly and walked over to Felicita. "Well...should I say, Jolly?" she asked.

Jolly sighed.

"I have...3~!" Aria cried, gesturing 3 fingers.

Felicita's eyes widen.

"3!?" Everyone cried.

Papa, Sumire, and Dante left the party to attend private matters.

"What of the three?" Luca asked.

"L'Imperatrice: The Empress, La Stella: The Star, and Il Diavolo: The Devil," she listed.

Debito's eyes narrowed at the last one. "So...the Devil? How come you chose that, Aria?"

She smiled slyly back. "Who knows?"

* * *

Felicita's POV

Aria was certainly beautiful. Her bright green hair reminds me of summer grass in the sunlight. Her smile was dazzling too. "Fel," Nova called.

I turned around. "What is it?"

"Umm, Dante told me that you and Aria will have to share rooms..."

I blushed. "T..tell him that it's okay for her to share rooms with me," I stammared.

Nova nodded and walked away. I turned away and entered my room. I cleaned up a bit. But I wondered where she was going to sleep...?

Suddenly, Aria walked in. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "Ah, Felicita! I have always wanted to meet you! You father told me lots about you when he met me in Japan 2 years ago. He told me you will succeed him in the future, am I right?"

I nodded and blushed. She sat on my couch. She then patted the seat next to her. I walked over and sat down. "So, Aria, why are you here?"

Aria patted her skirt down. "Well, when I heard about Papa's sickness, I wanted to come over quickly. I am grateful for Mama for she raised me when I was younger. I was abandoned when I was younger. She took me in and made me whole again. But when she left for Regalo, she told me that one day, she will call for me and we shall live together...once again."

I gave Aria a hug. "You're not alone anymore, Aria."

She hugged me back. "Thank you, Fel."

We stayed like that for a while. Somehow, I felt connected to her more than I should be. She was like a sister already

* * *

Aria's POV

Fel and I talked even more. Today, we spent the entire day connecting and just acting like sisters. Fel smiled. "You know Aria, you and I, well not including Mama, we're the only girls here. Back then, I was all alone and it was hard trying to stay strong around these boys," Fel laughed.

I nodded. I glanced at the snacks Luca brought in for us. Cheese and crackers, some small sweets, pasteries, and one gift I brought from Japan, sake. I grinned and grabbed the bottle. "Would you like some?" I asked.

Fel glanced questioningly. "What is that?"

"Rice wine," I pointed. I poured two cups. "Just swig it down like wine."

Fel took a small sip. "It's slightly sweet yet it's smooth to the tongue."

I nodded. "Japan is very famous for it. I should take you there sometime."

Fel smiled. I glanced at the clock. It's already 9. "Well...Feli, do you like anyone?" I asked.

She blushed. "W..Wh..What do you mean?" she stuttured.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, is anyone fancy enough for you?"

She looked away. "Well...Nova and Liberta are nice..."

I launched myself on her. "Awww, Feli, Liberta and Nova aren't just nice! They're handsome, strong, and CCCUUUUUTTTTTEEE!" I shouted.

She smacked my head. "Shush it you! What if they hear?"

Now the sake was getting to me. "C'mon!"

* * *

Nova's POV

I have not seen Fel the entire day. Liberta and I passed by her room. "Should we go in?" Liberta asked.

I shrugged. Then something caught our attention.

"C'mon!" Aria shouted.

"Shut up! They will hear!" Now that is is Fel...

"Hmm~? What do you mean? Feli, we're both drunk and they know it! Who cares anyways? It's not like they would care!"

"Aria, you take one more swig of that sake, I will have to..."

"To what? Bound me to your bed? Chain me? I didn't know you were into bondage."

Aria's speech was slurred. Liberta's nose was already bleeding. Mine was beginning to but I stopped myself. I opened the door to see Fel alseep already with Aria picking up everything. She yawned and tossed a sake bottle. "Oh~, hello there booyzz," Aria smiled.

She certainly was drunk. Fel groaned and flipped on to her stomach. "What did you guys do?" Liberta asked.

"We had a few drinks...Okay, I had three and Fel and more," Aria giggled.

"LIAR, I had 2," Fel growled. She turned to face us. Her hair was messed up and her pjs were rumpled.

"Fel, are you drunk?" Liberta asked as he helped her up.

"No. _hic_ I'm not!" she protested.

Aria laughed. Her breath reeked of the sake. "WELL, boys, how about you stay with us until we get sobered?" Aria asked.

She was definitely a danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nova's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. The next thing I knew was finding myself the next morning sleeping and cuddling into Aria's chest. She was asleep too but her arms were bunched up against my chest. I groaned and flipped myself over. She sighed and turned away from me. I sat up and saw Fel and Liberta awake, yet Fel was asleep on Liberta's chest. I fumed. "Wake up guys," I said.

Aria sat up. There wasn't really a mess. It was just 5 empty sake bottles on the floor. The platter of snacks were gone. I stood up only to get a splitting headache. I sat down again. Aria crawled over and checked my temperature. "Hmm...I shouldn't have given you boys any sake. You aren't use to the amount of alcohol..."

I snapped, "What do you mean, Aria? You come in and just like, act as if you belong here! But you don't! You are not even part of the family!"

Aria's eyes widen. Then they darken. "What do you mean? What do you know about the history between Papa and I? What do you know, Nova? You maybe mature but are you mature enough?" she protested.

She stood up. Her black pencil skirt and white blouse was crinkled. She straightened them out. "Now, excuse me while I go and...clean myself up."

She walked away closing the door behind her. "What the heck?" Liberta groaned.

Fel walked over and sat in front of me. "Nova, you were a bit harsh on her. She is very sensitive. She is trying to seem cool and fun. But she did overdo it a bit. She's been abandoned since she was born. Mama took her in...the same way when you put your parents to sleep. She treated everyone equally right? Now...it's our turn to do the same for Aria."

I looked away. Fel sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

I watched Fel walk away, feeling much more guilty. _Felicita, I let you down again..._

* * *

Mama's POV (Sumire)

I glanced down at the duo. Felicita has grown so much. I smiled. Aria was sitting down on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the back yard. She looked sad. I frowned. Felicita was talking to her about something...

"Sumire, what's wrong?" Mondo asked. I turned around and pointed at the two.

"Aria has been sad lately...I don't know what's going on," I pointed.

Mondo sighed. Then his eyes lit up. "I have an idea! To make my Fel and Sumire cheer up, well including Aria, we shall all have a picnic at the beach!"

I smiled. "That's my Papa."

"But, we'll have to do that in a few months..." Mondo laughed nervously.

I laughed. "As long as she cheers up."

* * *

Aria's POV

I didn't know...I didn't want anyone to think that way of me...ever. I looked down. Felicita sat down next to me and tried to explain what Nova was trying to say...

"Aria?" Felicita asked.

I turned to her, flashing a strained smile. "It's okay. C'mon, let's wash up and meet everyone at breakfast."

I stood up and walked inside with Felicita. We walked into the wash room, parting.

As I scrubbed my forearms, watching the soap slip down onto the tiles, I remembered the time when I met Mama...

_It was raining really hard. The skies were dark and grey. A small figure ran through the pounding storm of Japan. The dirt road seemed to stretch longer...and longer. A woman in a blue carriage passed by the small figure. She stopped the carriage and stepped out. The girl stopped and looked up. Sumire, the woman, looked regretfully down at the girl. She bent down and smiled. "What's your name?" _

_"Aria," the girl said._

_"Aria...what a pretty name," she smiled. _

I sighed and finished showering. This wasn't time for regretful times...

* * *

Normal POV

The breakfast was quiet. Felicita sat next to Aria, who sadly, sat next to Nova. Mondo cleared his throat and stood up. "Today, I plan to have the family visit the beach in a couple of months time. Since I have some meetings to do go to in between now and then, please get along and...welcome Aria. Show her around, okay?" he smiled.

Aria blushed. She looked away. Pace, Luca, and Debito smiled at each other. Dante and Jolly nodded in agreement. While Nova, Liberta, and Felicita awkwardly sat there. "Dismissed."

The rest of the family stayed. "So! Shall we begin exploring the town, Miss Aria and Milady?" Luca asked.

"If Princess goes, then we go," Liberta sighed. Nova nodded.

Aria glared at Nova. "Feli!" she cried. She put her arms arounder Felicita and smirked. "How about we change into some normal clothing hmm? I mean, everyone should!" she smiled.

"That is absurd..."Nova groaned.

"GREAT IDEA!" Luca agreed eagerly.

* * *

Felicita's POV

I was nervous about this idea. Aria smiled at me and handed me a pink halter dress. "You'll look great in it," she pointed.

I shyly put it on while Aria chooses her outfit. I turned around and smiled at my reflection. Aria came behind and grinned. "I told you."

I looked at her outfit. She wore a yellow empire dress with blue vines at the bottom. "C'mon, everyone is waiting for us," she pointed.

As we headed out, we saw everyone else. "Now, where would you all like to go?" Luca asked.

"Today is the ladies' choice," Debito smiled.

* * *

Nova's POV

The day was sunny and breezy. Aria didn't talk to me and vice versa. As we walked through the village, no one could tell that we were the Arcana Famiglia because of our normal clothes. Pace was busy giving Aria some taste of Italian food (especially pasta). Debito was flirting with some ladies and so on. I made sure that everyone stayed in order. But I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Fel looked today. Liberta though, was really close to her. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Luca asked.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"He's just jealous," Aria said nonchalantly.

I glared at her. She was always nosy and pried her little weasel butt into everything. I was so done with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Felicita's POV

It was lunch time when we got back. Luca went into the kitchen to prepare lunch while the rest of us chill around the game room. Aria decided to play chess with Debito, while Pace played cards with Nova and Liberta. I just picked a book and sat down to read. "Checkmate," I heard Aria say. Debito sighed and chuckled.

"Wow, you are very...sneaky, Aria-chan," Debito smiled. Aria grinned.

I could tell that Aria has already taken in the liking of Debito. Well, he only 7 years older than us. I glanced over at Liberta and Nova who are grieving over their lost. Pace grinning in triumph. Luca walks in. "Time for Lunch!"

We walk over to the table. This time, Debito herded Aria to sit next to him, while I sat in between Nova and Liberta. "Now, what are we eating today, Luca?" Debito asked.

"We're having Focaccia al rosmarino. I heard from Papa that this is Aria's favorite," Luca said.

My mouth was already watering. Aria smiled in delight. Debito whispered something into Aria ear causing her to giggle. I honestly, think they looked wonderful together. It's been three years already since the Duello. Debito got on better terms with Jolly and he stopped making advances towards me. (thank god)

Nova glanced towards me. "What's wrong, Fel?"

I shook my head. "Nothing at all. Everything's fine."

"So, Milady, how do you like it?" Luca asked.

I smiled and nodded in approval.

* * *

Aria's POV

Debito was actually charming. I was warned by Pace while we were still at the village that Debito was a player...but...I don't see that. I smiled at the thought. I was back in Feli's and I's room, just chilling. Someone knocked. "Who's there?" I asked.

"I have a letter for Ms. Aria."

The letter was slipped under. I took it and went over to Feli's writing desk, opening it. "Shit!" I cursed. As I try to stop the bleeding finger, Feli walks in.

"What's wrong?" Feli asked.

I turned around. "Oh, while I was trying to open this letter, I cut my finger."

Her eyebrows crease. She bandages it carefully. "Okay now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Hey Feli?"

She looked up. I looked away blushing. "Do you think...Debito might like me?"

Feli blushed too. "Umm...th..tha..that would b..be cool for him to like you..?" she said.

I sighed. I stood up. "Well. He invited tonight to see him at the dock. We're going night boating..."

Feli smiled. "Debito is nice. He would never hurt you..."

* * *

Normal POV

Felicita and Aria explore the mansion before Aria has to leave with Debito that afternoon. They watch a spar in between Liberta and Nova in the spar quad. "Who do you think is cuter?" Aria asked.

Felicita blushed. "They are both precious to me. I would never hate them in fact."

Aria leaned back. "Nova seems to hate me. But I guess that's okay. Because I hate him too."

Felicita frowned. "I don't think that he means to treat you poorly. That's just his nature..."

"Possibly. Maybe."

Aria stood up. "How about you and I spar? I am dying to see how you do," Aria suggested.

Felicita smiled back. "I can't wait either."

The two headed to the boys. Nova stopped first. "Why are you guys here?" Nova asked.

"We would like to spar. Do you mind?" Aria retorted.

Nova backed away. Liberta was confused for a moment but he then he snapped back to reality. He walked over and sat next to Nova. Felicita stood ready with her small daggers close to her. Aria picked out a large bo staff made of metal. "Ready when you are," Aria announced.

Felicita made the first move. She launched off. She went straight with her multiple kicks at the chest. Aria backflipped, steering clear away from Felicita's kicks. Then Felicita threw the daggers. Aria blocked them with the bo staff. "Nice try, Feli," Aria smirked.

She then ran straight for Felicita. Felicita was ready, she sidestepped, thinking that Aria might run into the wall behind her. But instead of stopping, Aria kept going and did hit the wall.

Instead of crashing, she ran up the wall and sped, running the wall around the sides. Aria jumps off, and sweeps Felicita off. Felicita, shocked, stands up again. She grabs another bo staff. The two staffs crash.

The friendly competition turned a new corner. Aria throws a kick, knocking Felicita again. Felicita falls and see the bo staff coming downward. She rolls, and stands up. She hits Aria's side with the bo staff, causing Aria to fall. "Nice try," Aria whispers.

Felicita gasps as she was suddenly pinned. The sudden bo staff was keeping her from getting up. She strained. She then saw Aria, slightly panting, pointing the bo staff and smiling. She tossed the bo staff aside and put out a hand. "Good job."

Felicita took the hand and stood up. "WHOOO! NICE NATCH BAMBINA! YOU TOO, ARIA-CHAN!" Debito shouted. The girls look to see a crowd.

Felicita blushed. Aria tried containing herself. The girls stepped away and headed inside the house. "We should get ready for dinner," Felicita suggested.

"Yeah. You're right," Aria agreed.

The girls left to go do just that.

* * *

Sorry that it was such a short chapter! Nekosama01 has been very busy with tutoring and it's SUMMER. Yes, Nekosama01 has tutor in the summer. Very sad. :'(

R & R. Arigato!

bye bye!


End file.
